


It's so hard to love you

by isse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isse/pseuds/isse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is afraid to love. But when he meets green eyes and messy black hair, he is forced to love the owner of these characteristics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please be gentle with me... I started writing this at class because I'm a little shit that won't pay attention. I'm sorry for any mistakes <3
> 
> Hope you like it even though it's pretty dumb

 

It’s a well known fact in Hogwarts High School that Draco Malfoy already had sex with half of the gay males in the school. It’s a fact and nobody has a problem with it. Ok, maybe some people do not approve his lifestyle or maybe envy him for it or maybe the girls – another well known fact – wished he was straight or, at least, bisexual. But the guy was gay as hell.

 

So Draco just lived his life like he always did, flirting with random guys, fucking them in the school’s bathrooms and getting fucked in his bed when his parents weren’t around. He believed he had a good life, in the end. Sex with no affection was pretty awesome. Lack of commitment in relationships was less stressful. That’s why, the boy was pretty satisfied with his calm and casual love life.

 

“Did you hear it?” Pansy asked him in the middle of math.

 

“What?” Draco asked focusing his grey eyes on the girl. Math sucked.

 

“A new student is moving to this shitty school.” She said calmly.

 

“Just like that? In the middle of the year?

 

“Just like that.”

 

Draco nodded and turned his attention on what McGonagall was saying, wondering what kind of idiot would show up now.

 

The blond boy continued copying the things that the old woman said in his notebook, eventually drawing shapeless things in the corners of the paper. He was pretty bored since his father came up with the idea of giving another fancy dinner to Tom to talk about stupid business. Draco hated business. Riddle was a very good friend of Lucius, but Draco couldn’t help the thought that the ambitious and smart businessman was not _his_ friend. So why the fuck did he needs to attend to this shitty dinner? To be ignored by his father and mother? No, thanks. But, as always, he didn’t have a choice. He had the social pressure to be kind with the guest.

 

Zabini took him out of his thoughts by whispering his name and handing him a note from behind. Draco took it, glad to have another thing to think about. The note read:

 

_Get laid? Today?_

_My house or yours?_

The boy grabbed a pencil to write a reply, hating his sad destiny. Draco didn’t like to have sex with the same person too many times, but Blaise was a different story. The two of them were good friends, and just like the blond, Zabini didn’t want to get attached to someone, he just enjoyed life in the same profane way the Malfoy boy did. Also, Blaise would never choose between one of the two genders, when he could take off girl’s skirts and make boys come whenever he wanted. So, it was good to have him around, getting laid when nobody else was nearby. And yet the guy knew how to fuck. Draco finished his answer and passed it to Blaise, a sigh leaving his lips before he could stop it.

 

_Can’t. Dad and his dinners again. Fuck him._

It was a relief that Zabini also sighed after reading the note, showing that Draco was not the only one disappointed with the lack of sex for the night.

 

“What a shame” he heard Blaise complaining behind him and almost snorted, but then remembered his situation was not so good.

 

“What a shame” Draco repeated, going back to his notebook and drawing more shapeless shit here and there.

~*~

The dinner was just as predicted by Draco. Extremely boring. He couldn’t even get his cell phone in his pocket under the table that Narcisa would throw a disapproving glance at him. So Draco just played with his food and eventually ate some of it. He couldn’t help the thought that if it wasn’t for this little event at home, he could be going through an orgasm. This led him to think about what his father would do if he discovered about his son's sexual preferences, since Lucius seemed to hate gay people. But Draco forced himself not to think about it too much, seeing that the boy had no intention in a stable relationship and therefore he didn’t need to tell his parents about his sexuality or sex life. He never wanted to have that conversation, actually. Even comforting himself with those thoughts, though, was not enough anymore to keep him in a good mood. The boy was just sad that, probably, his parents would see him in a different way – a bad one – just because he likes boys instead of girls. It was so unfair. He then lifted his gaze from his lap and grabbed the glass of wine, leading it to his lips and wishing that the alcohol would clear his mind. 

 

Draco excused himself as soon as Tom and his father headed to the office, wanting to talk in particular. The boy was so relieved he almost ran to his room, throwing himself in his too large bed. He sighed and covered his eyes with one arm, wondering why he felt so empty and alone.

 

He slowly fell asleep, those two feelings never leaving his chest.

~*~

When Draco woke up he didn’t know if he should be happy or sad. Happy because soon he would leave that house and head to school, filling his mind with academic stuff. And sad because his body ached in strange ways and he felt tired even after hours of sleep. He sometimes felt like that, sick even though he knew he was fine, not wanting to do anything other than staying in bed and glancing at the sky through the window. The boy left his bed slowly, going to the bathroom and starting his routine just like he always did. After that, Draco changed in black jeans, a simple grey shirt and a leather jacket checking himself in the mirror. He allowed himself a tiny smile, appreciating his outfit. It’s not like his closet was too eclectic, he preferred dark and basic clothes since they looked fine with his pale skin.

After grabbing a green apple in the kitchen the boy headed to the school, backpack in one shoulder while walking down the calm streets and chewing on his fruit. He arrived at school after a ten-minute walk, guiding himself to his locker with lazy steps. Pansy was in the hallway already, putting stuff in her flower bag and walking towards Draco. She smiled at him and asked:

 

“What is your first period?”

 

“Chemistry. Snape is being an ass lately.”

 

“Ah, come on, Snape always spoils you… You don’t suffer his rage.”

 

Draco half smiled, that was kind of true after all. But that didn’t prevent the man from cursing the world in every fucking sentence he said. The boy found it funny, actually, but after the fifth time it became annoying. He and Pansy started walking to their classes chatting about nothing until Pansy entered her History class, promising to have lunch with him and Blaise and leaving Draco to walk by himself.

 

Draco sat in his desk playing random games in his cell phone waiting for Snape to arrive and start class. Blaise was in the desk next to him, taking a nap above his sweater. Draco kept on playing until he lost count of how many times he pressed ‘play again’ when the dark teacher passed through the door in large and stressed steps.

 

“Ok, shut the fuck up so I can _try_ to teach you something.” He said the same scowl always on his lips.

 

Everyone started to pick notebooks and pens, while Snape prepared the beginning of class. Blaise woke up slowly rubbing his eyes sleepily. Severus was about to say something when someone knocked on the door, interrupting him. He clicked his tongue and walked to the door, unclosing it.

Filch stood there talking in hushed tones with the teacher until Snape took a step back and someone else walked into the classroom. And then Malfoy forgot how to breathe.

 

“Hi, my name is Harry Potter and I’ll be studying here from now on.” The new boy said, presenting himself.

 

Messy black hair that just stood perfectly with the bright green eyes behind the round glasses. A deep voice that could make Draco do anything without asking it again. Smashed clothes as if the guy just made out with someone or just didn’t care about how he looked. And yet he looked like a sex god.

 

Draco needed some blood in his head because all of it was between his legs. And even with no blood in his head, his mind seemed to bubble with questions about the new guy, all of them unanswered.

 

But the greatest question of all was if Draco wanted to fuck him or be fucked by him.


	2. Creepy grey glances

“Ok, Mr. Potter” Snape hissed annoyed “have a sit since you’ll be _studying here from now on_.”

 

Harry walked between the desks ignoring the bitterness in the teacher’s voice. He vaguely registered some eyes on him, curiosity behind them. But the pair of eyes that caught his attention the most was the grey one. His owner had a light, almost white, hair and was practically eye fucking him in the end of the row of desks. Harry had to admit the pale guy was pretty attractive and he was a little bit smug about being stared at like that by a person with _that_ face, but he also had to admit that it was a little creepy as well. So Harry just locked his eyes with the unnamed boy for a brief second and sat on his chair.

 

Snape, the teacher Harry already didn’t like, was already writing chemistry formulas on the board scowling between sentences. The boy sometimes felt someone staring at his back, burning holes there and wondered if it was the blond guy again. Maybe he was over thinking it, the other boy probably was just observing the new student and not eye fucking him. And the feeling in his spine was psychological, Harry told himself. Being a new student sucked.

 

He checked what his next period was when the chemistry class was over, grabbing his things and shoving them in his backpack. When he was ready to leave he noticed that the blond guy was already by the door, looking over his shoulder and straight at Harry. The exchange of glances was so fast that the raven haired one just stared back unable to smile to the pretty boy. And then he was gone.

 

Harry forced himself not to think about the whole “I meet you today but already want so bad to get on your pants” thing. He walked through the hallway, asking for some information since he was a freshman in Hogwarts High School. When his parents told him that they would move away _again_ he was so against the idea it hurt his chest. The three of them were always moving out and into new places, because of mother and father’s work, which gave them a good financial life but also got Harry’s nerves sometimes. The worse thing was that they were in the same city for six months, until his parents gave him the notice again. And Harry was hoping, believing that maybe they would settle down after six months in the same place. But, unfortunately, fate decided otherwise.

 

So, it was always like that. New cities. New schools. New friends. And in the end, Harry always had to say goodbye to all the new and good things that the different places had shown him.

 

When Harry realized he was already in front of the door people guided him to, he pushed his thoughts aside. He entered the biology class with uncertain steps. The class was almost full, a big guy standing by the board and waiting for the students to settle down. Harry walked next to him, greeting the teacher with a smile.

 

“Hi, I’m Harry, the new student.”

“Oh, yeah! I’m Hagrid, by the way. Take a sit, class is about to start.” The big man said happily, a wide smile spreading in his lips.

 

Harry chose to sit near a ginger guy who talked calmly with a girl with big and curled brown hair. The boy seemed bigger and taller than Harry and his bright hair was just as messy as Harry’s. The girl had a gentle smile on her lips and sometimes she would comb her hair, pushing it away from her face. The raven haired boy sat down and grabbed a notebook just as Hagrid asked for attention and the students stopped talking.

 

The class went on smoothly differently from Snape’s and when Hagrid assigned some homework and the class came to an end, Harry felt strangely in a good mood. He even caught himself humming a calm song to himself, excited for the oncoming break since he wanted so bad to have lunch and the energy for the afternoon classes. His thoughts, though, were interrupted by a gentle patting in his shoulder. He turned and met the blue eyes of the ginger guy and the sweet smile of the girl by his side. Harry returned their smiles and asked:

 

“Yes?”

 

“We couldn’t help but to notice that you are the new student.” The guy started.

 

“And we were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch!” The girl completed.

 

“Hum… Yeah, no problem.” Harry answered. “I’m Harry, by the way.”

 

“I’m Hermione and this is Ron.” She presented them.

 

“Should we get going, then? I’m starving.” Ron said picking up his things.

 

“Yeah, let´s go.” Harry agreed and began following the pair not failing to notice their intertwined hands as they walked.

 

They arrived at the cafeteria after walking through hallways and stairs and the chaotic place had Harry a little bit scared about how many people were there and if he, Ron and Hermione would be able to find a table for themselves. The other two, though, seemed to be accustomed with the cafeteria’s chaos, leading the way through the crowd.

 

The trio managed to find a table in the left corner of the cafeteria, placing their bags on it and heading to the end of the line to get some food. Hermione was talking to Ron about some school project that the boy probably didn’t even think about, judging by his scowling face while Harry studied the faces in the cafeteria. He recognized some of them which he had seen in chemistry and biology but didn’t pay anyone too much attention.

 

“Harry?” Hermione called him and he glanced at her, showing that he was listening. “Why did you enter school just, like, in the middle of the year? Just, you know, out of curiosity.”

 

“Actually, my parents are always moving to new places because of their work and I always move with them… So, we don’t stay for too long in the same place.” The boy explained.

 

“Oh…” Ron said quietly.

 

“It kinda sucks.” Harry shuddered looking away. He always had to explain these kind of things.

 

And when his eyes shifted to the entry way of the cafeteria, he saw _him_.

 

The blond and gorgeous guy just entered the place walking normally to some empty table, but somehow he looked so fucking good by just walking. Harry couldn’t turn his eyes away and he didn’t even know why. Behind the boy a girl with black and medium hair chatted happily with a thin and tall guy, and Harry recognized him as the guy who sat next to the blond during chemistry. But his attention was quickly back in the pale one of them as he walked closer, closer, _closer_.

 

Harry was surprised when the boy just smirked at him and continued his way as if Harry wasn’t even there, as if he was an annoying bug in the way.

 

Thankfully the next one on the line was him and then he would be able to fill his mind with other things instead of grey piercing eyes and light hair. And then after some minutes he would also be able to fill his mouth with food he was eager to prove. He served himself after Ron and Hermione that started arguing lightly about something that Harry didn’t pay enough attention to argue about. And afterwards, they were already in their table, eating in silence as the cafeteria busted in chatter and loud laughs.

~*~

When Pansy and Blaise sat across Draco in the table’s bench, the blond boy let out an annoyed sigh. He glared at Pansy who threw her arms up in the air in a silent defense, still oblivious about what made Draco angry.

 

“How come…” He started slowly “you didn’t tell me that the fucking new student was a sex god?”

 

“What?” Pansy asked confused. And then she busted out laughing. Blaise followed her example.

 

“You already want to get in his pants?” She asked between giggles.

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Draco, you’re impossible.” Pansy replied.

 

“Did you just see his face?” Draco asked leaning over the table.

 

“Ah… No?” The girl stated confused. “Darling, he was not in my classes this morning so I don’t know how his face is.”

 

“Whatever, just look to the left, will you?”

 

Pansy glanced slightly to the left to the table Draco was also looking at. There sat Granger and Weasley, the fluffiest heterosexual couple in school, and some other guy, which was obviously the new student, Harry Potter. The girl checked him out before turning her attention to her friends.

 

“He is indeed, something.”

 

“What? He is not _something_ … Blaise, can you help me out here?”

 

The boy, who remained silent the whole argument, glanced up from his phone and said with a smirk.

 

“He is _your_ sex project, Draco, you convince Pansy that he is a sex god.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I thought that you wanted to fuck _him_.” Pansy said enjoying herself.

 

“Oh, shut up. I’m gonna grab some food. Can’t handle you assholes anymore.”

 

And then Draco headed to the line, his two shitty friends following and laughing at his back. The boy told himself that some time later he would be the one laughing after getting laid with Potter.

 

When they returned to their table, Blaise had to bring up the subject once more. Just to increase Draco’s anger.

 

“The funny thing is…” Blaise started pausing to eat something. “I’ve never seen you so excited to get into someone’s pants. I mean, you only talk about Potter now.”

 

“That’s not true.” Draco said stubbornly.

 

“It is, though. I don’t know how I manage to deal with you after you saw the guy.”

 

“Shut up, Blaise. You owe me lots, ‘cause I fucking heard you complaining about some girl last month that wanted to date you, and have kids and whatever.”

 

“More important than that…” Pansy interrupted their little argument. “Did you realize that he is sitting with the most annoying and heterosexual couple that this school has put together?”

 

“That’s kinda lame, really.” Draco agreed rolling his eyes.

 

“Granger and Weasley are like that, though, always being friendly and nice to everyone.” Blaise said turning back to his food.

 

“It’s not like it matters too.” Draco said still eyeing the trio. “I just want to sleep with him once, after all.”

~*~

“Hermione” Ron called between a fork and another. “Why Malfoy is staring at us? Like, the whole lunch?”

 

“Huh? Dunno. Something on his mind probably.”

 

“Who is Malfoy?” Harry asked confused.

 

“Draco Malfoy.” Ron replied. “Just an asshole who fucks the entire school.”

 

“He is not that bad, Harry.” Hermione said, a smile slowly appearing in her lips. “Ron is just jealous that he can’t fuck the entire school.”

 

“That’s not true at all!” The ginger protested. “You are so bitter sometimes, ‘Mione…”

 

The girl laughed and nudged her boyfriend while Harry watched the scene with amusement. When the couple stopped teasing each other, Harry started again:

 

“So… Malfoy was staring at us?”

 

“Yeah, he’s still doing it. Creepy.” Ron said glancing discreetly at a table on the right.

 

Harry looked at it too, finding grey eyes watching his green ones as if there was no distance between them. Damn, the guy knew how to flirt. Oh, so _he_ was Draco Malfoy. Now he had a name for that face. The name suited him, Harry decided. It was a strong name, but, at the same time, it was like silk, fancy, delicate and untouchable. Harry was surprised by how good the name sounded in his head, even though he had never said ‘Draco’ out loud.

 

Harry stared back at the boy a little before turning back to eat, answering Ron:

 

“Yeah, very creepy.” But a smile was on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that probably Draco is super ooc in this chapter and I'm sorry about that, guys. This is my first time writing Drarry, after all. And let's just assume that Pansy and Blaise are accustomed with Draco wanting to fuck people around. And we all know that he is kinda obsessed with Harry :)
> 
> See you! <3


	3. Little Talks

It has been a week since Potter came to Hogwarts and Draco still hadn’t had a proper conversation with him. Obviously, the heated glances were still happening in hallways, classes they shared and whenever he caught sight of a pair of green orbs. But, unfortunately, Potter was always near Granger and Weasley. In the few moments that Draco saw the boy alone, he couldn’t approach him because of whatever thing he had to do, like go to classes or get earlier at home to some shitty dinners.

 

So, Draco was in limbo.

 

He, simply, didn’t know what to do. To him, it was always too easy to get in someone’s pants. And although Potter seemed to be interested in Draco as well, the boy was just so mysterious. He exchanged Draco’s stares with the same lust in them, but at the same time he neglected the blond one as if he was just not enough for him.

 

So, the boy came up with little conclusions. It was clear that Potter was interested in Draco as much as Draco was interested in Potter. The thing is, the raven haired pretended – awfully – that he wasn’t. And this was so uncommon to the boy, that it just set him off. If it was any other guy that he was trying to fuck, things would be easier. Draco would just push the random guy into a bathroom, snogging and then fucking him senseless, leaving when satisfied. It should and it would be simple. But this was Potter and he just didn’t know how to act. Because Potter made him fell strange things, he felt uneasy, anxious, on edge. And it scared Draco. Even if he wouldn’t admit it. It scared him because he never felt that kind of thing. Obsession and lust but at the same time fear and prudence. Why didn’t he just make a move on the other boy?       

 

Draco huffed in annoyance, starting to reread the same paragraph for the fourth time. Those thoughts seemed to give him no break. Currently he was skipping philosophy class in the school’s garden, because, seriously, he couldn’t deal with Trelawney’s freakiness anymore. So, he just sat in the grass reading an interesting book he found in the library the other day until his thoughts betrayed him. He wasn’t able to concentrate for more than five minutes and he hated it. He sighed, putting a finger between the pages to know later where he was in the book. Draco glanced at the campus, observing the students laying on the grass or chatting with friends and enjoying the nice breeze. The boy rested his back on the tree behind him, closing his eyes and letting the stress float out of his body. He found himself at peace.

 

And when he opened his grey eyes slowly, blinking, he saw Potter walking to an empty spot near a tree. Draco cursed the boy under his breath for showing up just as he found some peace in his mind. He observed Potter steps as he sat down, taking his cell phone from a back pocket and playing in it, a bored look on his face. Draco clicked his tongue and muttered a ‘fuck it’ before throwing the book in his bag and getting up.

 

He knew that Potter acknowledged him approaching but the boy didn’t look up from his phone to meet Draco’s eyes. He didn’t even flinch when the boy threw his bag on the floor gracefully and sat next to him. Draco felt ignored – which he hated – and decided to break the silence.

 

“Potter” he greeted. “We haven’t been officially presented.”

 

“Indeed, Malfoy.” Harry answered, finally fixing his green eyes on Draco’s face.

 

A silence settled between them, both boys observing the garden with lack of words. Then, Potter decided to break it for the sake of Draco’s sanity.

 

“So… You have this period for free?”

 

“No, I’m skipping classes.”

 

“Oh.”

 

It was then that the raven haired snorted, talking right after.

 

“And you have quite a fame, huh?” he said, checking his nails as if they had all the intimacy in the world to talk about Draco’s sex life.

 

“Sorry if what I do with my body scared a virgin like you, Potter.”

 

“I’m not a virgin.” Harry couldn’t help but reply.

 

“Of course you aren’t.” Draco said smirking. He loved teasing people.

 

Harry chucked not offended at all, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Draco sighed, deciding to lie down on the grass. He put his hands behind his head, relaxing and glancing at the sky through the tree’s branches.

 

“What my fame says about me at all?” Draco asked, curiosity taking over him.

 

“It says that you fuck the whole Hogwarts.”

 

“Kinda right.”

 

“Kinda?” Potter asked, glaring at the blond as if that situation couldn’t be half true.

 

“Yeah. It’s not the whole school. Just blokes, for one thing… Who told you, though?”

 

“Ron.” He replied simply.

 

“Who’s that?” Draco asked, playing dumb by pretending not to know who Ron was.

 

“Ron Weasley?” Potter said as if Draco was stupid.

 

“Ah, the weasel.”

 

“Don’t call him that.” He defended his friend.

 

“It’s an old habit.” Draco answered, snorting lightly.

 

“Quit it, then.”

 

“Make me.” The blond said bitterly, unable to stop his tongue in the little argument.

 

“Wow, you’re an asshole.” Harry said grabbing his backpack and walking away in stiff steps.

 

“See you around, Potter!” Draco shouted playfully, laughing at the boy’s actions. “What an idiot…”

 

Draco, then, pulled his book out of his bag, opening it again with a smirk on his lips and muttering ‘fucking idiot’, before focusing his attention – or lack of it – in the book. Strangely, he felt at peace again. 

~*~

Harry, on the other hand, had his nerves under his skin. He was in heaven in one second and in the other he was deeply in hell. He couldn’t believe the guy who he was fangirling about the whole week was a complete asshole. Malfoy seemed to have that complex of superiority, enjoying to throw it at other people’s faces for no particular reason.

 

And the whole thing just annoyed and disgusted Harry out.

 

Malfoy was like the angel and the demon in the same person. His face and body were priceless, sculpted by some beauty god. But at the same time, his personality was a complete mess, some big shit. And Harry couldn’t decide which one of these characteristics stood out more. He couldn’t decide if one of them would simply delete the other.

 

But he knew things weren’t that simple. Harry knew that Malfoy wouldn’t be a nice person just because he is beautiful. Or that the blonde would be ugly by the end of the day because his personality would kill his beauty. Things weren’t like that, everybody knew it. But it also made things so difficult to Harry.

 

Because the only thing that he knew for sure was that he still wanted to taste those pale lips.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prefer writing in Draco's perspective, but I'll try to switch between Draco and Harry more.
> 
> School is killing me but I'll update as soon as possible! <3


	4. Long distance boyfriend

Harry came back home that day still pissed at the earlier conversation with Malfoy. Even when Hermione gave him a piece of her blueberry muffin, his mind couldn’t help but to wander to the blond boy. And to worsen the situation, every time he caught grey eyes, the little smirk was always on Malfoy’s beautiful and stupid lips. So, in the end of the day, Harry was pissed at himself, at Malfoy, at his parents, at his whole life in general.

 

The raven haired boy, then, walked to his new house in tired but stiff steps, failing to notice the beginning of the sunset which always helped the boy to calm down. Harry entered the house scowling and slamming the door behind him, going straight to his room upstairs. He threw his backpack on the floor and jumped in his bed, his face smashed against his pillows that smudged his glasses, but Harry didn’t really care. He just wanted some sleep but he knew that he had to show up for dinner sooner or later. When he couldn’t breathe anymore, though, he turned and laid on his back, observing the white ceiling. It was just a couple days ago when they finally finished moving to the new house and Harry kind of missed all the noise and people moving around and placing furniture in the right places. Because with all the silence, he could hear his thoughts so much better. And he hated it. Since Harry knew that he tended to over think things.

 

Of all things, Harry acknowledged that he shouldn’t be thinking about another guy in that way, smiling at him or even talking to him. Because technically, officially he was still dating someone. Even if this person was in another city, miles away from him. And Harry felt so guilty. Because he liked his boyfriend. God, he loved Cedric! He was sweet and caring and beautiful in his own and unique charming way. And Harry loved him. But Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was able to do things with his mind and body so easily in a short amount of time, that Harry felt annoyed, scared but still strangely aroused. Draco Malfoy was everything Cedric Diggory wasn’t. And Harry didn’t know if this was bringing him closer to the blond or pulling him away. He was so in the dark. Clearly, no clear answers for him. But one thing was a fact: Cedric was his boyfriend. And Harry wasn’t an asshole. And just because Cedric wasn’t in the same city he was, that didn’t mean that Harry would fuck a pretty guy in the first opportunity. Or in the second. Or in any opportunity… And still, the boy had to remind himself that Malfoy was, in fact, an asshole. And that he was not falling for that asshole.

 

“Harry?” Lílian knocked on his door, briefly clearing his mind. “Dinner is ready, sweetheart.”

 

“Okay, coming.” He said, forcing himself to leave his bed’s comfort.

 

He jumped from it fastly, heading to his bathroom to wash his hands and face. In the last few weeks things were intensely bitter between him and his parents due to the whole moving to a new place again. The dinners were so much calmer these days, when James and Lílian made small talk while their son stayed silent, his eyes focused in his food. When the boy arrived at the dinner hall, his parents were already eating, the only sound being the forks against the plates. He sat down and started eating until his father asked:

 

“How’s school?” Harry looked up when the words left the man’s mouth.

 

“You know that I hate being a new student.” The boy answered simply.

 

“Have you already made some friends, at least?” Lílian asked, kind of ignoring her son’s answer.

 

“Yeah, but I’ll have to leave them sooner or later. We are always moving, after all.”

 

“Harry, we already talked about this.” James said then.

 

“We already talked about this?” he repeated. “My opinion is never heard in those talks. So _you_ talked about this, not we.”

 

“Harry, you have to understand that-“ his mother tried but the boy interrupted her immediately.

 

“No, you have to understand! Don’t you think about me a little bit? I had a boyfriend there and now he is miles away. Because you think you have all the right in the world to decide things for me. I fucking left him because of you!”

 

“Harry, language.”

 

“I don’t give a shit about language. I don’t give a shit about your business. I just wanted a stable and normal life. Why did you even decide to have a child and give him this kind of life? I’m tired of this…”

 

With that Harry got up and headed back to his room, closing the door and locking it up. He grabbed his phone and climbed on his bed, unlocking the screen and searching for the name he needed. He refused to cry.

 

**You:**

_I miss you_. 

 

He sent the message to Cedric and sighed, unable to tell if what he just sent calmed him down or pissed him of more. Because he truly missed Cedric and hated the fact that they were so far away from each other. But, at the same time, his attraction towards Malfoy made Harry feel like he was lying to the other boy. And Harry felt horrible.

 

**Cedric:**

_I miss you lots._

 

The reply came a few minutes later and Harry grabbed the phone fastly, already typing again.

 

**You:**

_Can you Skype now?_

 

**Cedric:**

_Not really. I’m helping my parents with dinner now. I can call you later, though._

 

**You:**

_Okay, then. Send some hugs to your parents, I love them._

 

**Cedric:**

_They are happy to hear from you. They said they hope you are fine there._

 

**You:**

_It sucks without you here._

 

**Cedric:**

_I love you too_ _J_

 

**You:**

_I know you do. I’m gonna take a shower now. I’ll wait for your call._

 

**Cedric:**

_Okay. See you later, babe._

Harry dropped the phone on his bed, smiling softly while heading to the bathroom. Talking to Cedric clearly calmed him down, making the boy forget a little about the discussion with his parents and about the whole “Malfoy issue”. His boyfriend had this power over him, calm him whenever he needed and Harry loved it. Harry loved Cedric. And the mere fact that later he would talk to the older boy was able to set butterflies free in his stomach. The happiness was so overwhelming that Harry walked to the bathroom humming to himself a calm song.

 

It was then that Harry realized that the love he felt for Cedric was much stronger to any high school attraction towards Malfoy. He knew the things his boyfriend liked and what annoyed him. He knew how to make him laugh when he was feeling shitty. He knew the places where the boy liked being kissed. He knew a lot of specific things just about him. He knew Cedric. But Malfoy? He was a completely different story. The attraction was just an attraction. Period. It was nothing like the love he felt for his boyfriend, Cedric. And this little reflection made Harry so relived, the guilt floating away from him.

 

The shower itself was another way to relax Harry. The warm water fell in his tired skin, attenuating the stress in his muscles. The constant and uniform sound of the shower also cleared his mind, making the boy close his eyes and enjoy the calmness of the moment. It was impressing what a shower could do to calm someone’s mind.

 

When he left the bathroom, though, he heard two soft knocks on his locked door. Then silence. Then his mother hesitant and calm voice.

 

“Harry?” she called.

 

He didn’t reply.

 

“Honey, I know that all of this is difficult for you.” Lílian started again, her voice ignoring the door closed. “And I know that you miss Cedric, I miss him too, obviously, in a different way. I miss the smile that shows up in your lips when he’s around. But, Harry, you are our son before Cedric’s boyfriend. You have to understand that. You have to know that everything that your father and I do isn’t to keep happiness away from you. But, you know, sometimes we fail. I’m sorry, darling. Good night.”

 

And Harry remained silent even when he heard the footsteps leaving.

~*~

“Hey, babe.” Cedric said when Harry accepted his Skype call.

 

“Hey.” The boy answered smiling softly.

 

“How come you answer my call with your hair dripping like that?” Cedric asked, faking annoyance.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, mom.” Harry joked, absently tugging in his black locks.

 

“That’s not what I meant. It’s cute and I wished I was the one drying it right now.”

 

“Don’t say stuff like that. You’ll make me angrier with my parents.”

 

Cedric gave a half smile at Harry’s answer and rested his chin in one hand. Harry knew that Cedric was a little mad with his parents as well, since it was partly their fault that they were apart. But Harry didn’t like the sad expression his boyfriend was wearing so he decided to bring up something that would make both of them happier, at least in the brief moment.

 

“I miss spending the night over at your place.” Harry started, bringing up memories. “We would build forts and eat too much junk food while watching some stupid movie. And then we would sleep in each other arms and wake up with sore muscles because of the weird positions through the night. I already miss these things so much, Cedric.”

 

“Yeah, I miss it too.” The conversation was melancholic, but the smile on Cedric’s lips was nostalgic and cute, as if just the memories were capable of warming him up.

 

“I swear I’m going to visit you as soon as I can.” Harry promised.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” Was the boy’s response.

 

And then they talked about lots of things, the latest news and how they were doing without the other around, until they realized it was already half past midnight.

 

“We should sleep…” suggested Cedric, sleepiness clear in his voice.

 

“Yeah, good night, babe.” Harry said after yawning.

 

“Good night. Love you.”

 

“Love you.” Harry repeated, ending the call and shutting down his computer.

   

That night, Harry dreamed about warm hugs, cute smiles, tangled limbs and brief happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely revised this chapter so sorry for any major mistake, since english isn't even my first language.
> 
> I wrote an entire chapter in Harry's perspective wow... that's an improvement, fellows! I was supposed to post this days ago but my internet was off and school is a pain in the ass so I'm sorry.
> 
> Also this fic just got out of hand! Harry was supposed to be single in this *ops* I don't even know how to go on, but I guess I'll be able to solve this problem. This is a Drarry fic, after all. I'm sorry, Cedric, you'll suffer. So, yeah, more angst coming...
> 
> See you, guys! <3


	5. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. When I started this fic I thought no one was going to read it and I don't know if someone still waits for my updates. But I'm back! This chapter is really short and probably lacks quality, but at least I updated.
> 
> I'll try to update soon but as I write a million things at the same time I can't really promise anything. I'm sorry and I hope someone likes this!

Draco wasn’t sure what happened to Potter in the last few days. He only knew that something was not right. The way Potter was acting in the last couple of days was completely different to the way he acted when he got into Hogwarts.

 

In the end, Draco was confused.

 

All the smirks and flirting glances Draco threw at Potter now had gone unnoticed. Or ignored. And that pissed Draco off completely. Because at first, Potter got all flustered when Draco just barely looked at him, but now all the Malfoy boy got was plain indifference. And he knew that Potter wasn’t flirting back with some kind of indifference charm, because the smaller boy started to mind his own business and when his green eyes would meet Draco’s gray ones, those orbs were emotionless.

 

Draco knew that the other was ignoring him. And Draco Malfoy hated to be ignored.

 

“Are you going to that party this weekend?” Blaise asked him while they were waiting for Snape to arrive.

 

They shared chemistry classes with Potter so Draco’s attention was focused on the boy sitting by himself on a chair by the window. There was no Granger or Weasley, making Draco glad for the lack of ginger hair and stupid knowledge. Without the couple around, Draco openly starred at Potter, his black locks falling over his face while he read something, beautiful pink lips moving slightly-

 

“Hey!” Blaise called, waving his hands in front of his face.

 

“What?” Draco simply asked.

 

“Where were you?” Blaise questioned. “I asked you a question.”

 

“Can you repeat it?”

 

“Are you going to that party this weekend?”

 

“Pansy’s party?” Draco asked again and Blaise nodded. “I don’t know. Pansy doesn’t know how to throw a party. I almost cried in the last one, it was a nightmare.”

 

“Yeah, you are right.” Blaise agreed. “But I think that we, as her best friends, don’t have too much of a choice. She will drag us there, if necessary.”

 

“Probably.”

 

Snape arrived then, asking for silence with rudeness as he started the lesson. Draco divided his attention between chemistry and the transferred boy, still confused by Potter’s recent actions. It was obvious that something happened in the last days and Draco itched to know what it was.

 

Draco hated to get attached but one thing was certain: he was already attached to the mystery that Harry Potter was.

~*~

Harry sat alone in his usual table in the cafeteria. He was waiting Ron and Hermione to join him for lunch, while scrolling through different social medias. He was updating his tumblr when a message arrived.

 

It was Cedric. Harry smiled.

 

**Cedric:**

_What are you doing, babe?_

 

**Harry:**

_I’ll have lunch in a bit._

 

**Cedric:**

_Are you eating well? We both know how you tend to eat unhealthy things._

 

**Harry:**

_Seriously, you sound a lot like a mom. Why am I dating you again?_

 

**Cedric:**

_Because you love me. Ah! Cho said she misses you here._

 

**Harry:**

_I do <3 _

_I miss her too. I’ll come over as soon as possible and then the three of us can have Japanese food together._

 

**Cedric:**

_She hates being a third wheel, though._

 

**Harry:**

_She can bring someone too…_

 

**Cedric:**

_Ah, I can’t wait till you come back to me!_

 

**Harry:**

_Me too. I miss you too much._

 

**Cedric:**

_Same. Anyway, I’m still in class so I should stop texting you. Have a nice lunch! Love you~_

 

**Harry:**

_Love you! We can talk later._

 

“Who are you texting?” Hermione asked as she put her tray of food on the table. Harry pocked his phone, still smiling stupidly.

 

“Cedric.” Harry answered. “He’s my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, so you have a boyfriend!” Ron said by her said. Thankfully, Harry didn’t catch any prejudice in the boy’s tone.

 

“You should have told us sooner, Harry!” The girl chirped. “Ron was afraid I was going to fall for your green eyes.”

 

“I wasn’t!” He protested. “I truly wasn’t, Harry.”

 

“I know.” Harry answered, smiling fondly. “You have blue eyes after all, Ron.”

 

The three of them laughed lightly, Harry standing up as the couple started to eat. He entered in line to grab some food for himself, opening his tumblr account again. Cedric was the one who persuaded him to create an account and now Harry was more than addicted. He was always checking new blogs, rebloging puppy pictures and liking Cedric’s aesthetic posts.

 

When Harry felt someone tapping lightly his shoulder he turned around meeting the girl that always was attached to Draco’s hip. He smiled uncertain to Pansy, who smiled back.

 

“So” She started. “You should come to my party, Potter.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m throwing a party this weekend, Potter.” Pansy explained. “And you are invited. Granger and Weasley too.”

 

“Ok, thanks for inviting me.” He thanked.

 

“No problem.”

 

The girl pushed a little paper in to Harry’s hands and left, her short and black hair floating behind her as she walked back to her table where Draco and Blaise talked and ate lunch. Harry starred at the paper, realizing it was an address. Probably Pansy’s house, where she would throw the party.

 

Harry shuddered and pocketed the paper, realizing he was the next in line. He grabbed food for himself and headed back to his table, sitting in front of his new friends.

 

“Parkinson just invited me to her party this weekend.” Harry said to the couple. “She said she invited you guys too.”

 

“She did.” Hermione confirmed. “Coincidentally, we were at the bathroom at the same time.”

 

“She never invited us to her other parties, though.” Ron commented, shoving more food into his mouth.

 

“So, are we going?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t know if we should.” Hermione pondered. “I mean, she never invites us and the first time she does, we go to the party like puppies?”

 

“I think we should go.” Ron disagreed, mouth full. “We can have a good time while avoiding some stupid assholes.”

 

“Don’t talk while eating, Ron.” Hermione scolded the boyfriend.

 

“Ok, so we are going…” Harry concluded, starting to eat and not really minding Draco’s eyes on him or his presence at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still so sorry. I'm a shitty person and a shitty writer


	6. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a bitch for not posting, right? I'm sorry. College and all of that (but actually I don't even know why people still read this fic, it's really shitty) I'm sorry for that too.

Lillian stopped her son from leaving the house when she spotted a nicely dressed Harry opening the front door on a Saturday night. The boy was about to leave when she called him.

 

“Hey, Harry!” She exclaimed, gaining the boy’s attention. “Where are you going, honey?”

 

“I’m going to a party.” Harry simply answered, not having bothered in asking for permission before.

 

“Oh, okay.” The woman said. “Someone’s picking you up?”

 

“Yeah, my friends.”

 

“Do they have a license?” She asked, preoccupation clear in her voice.

 

“Hum, I think so?” Harry rolled his eyes, fully opening the door. “Listen, mom. You don’t have to worry about me, ok? I’ll go with them and I’ll be back with them.”

 

“Don’t be back home too late, please!” She shouted as Harry left the house and closed the door, running to the car parked in the sideway.

 

Harry opened the back door, sitting by Hermione’s side and next to the window. Ron sat in the back seat as well while in the front seat there were two identical boys, mops of messy ginger hair over their heads. Ron had talked about his twin brothers, but Harry wasn’t expecting meeting them so soon.

 

“Hi, Harry!” The two said together, turning in their seats to face him. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

“Uh… thanks?” Harry answered a bit unsure.

 

“So” Ron began. “I vaguely talked about them but these are Fred and George. George’s the one driving and Fred is in the passenger seat.”

 

“I can’t believe you still don’t know how to distinguish us.” The supposedly Fred said.

 

“Stop messing with me.” Ron shot back. “Only mom still falls for your pranks.”

 

Hermione, that was busy with her phone, decided to finally say something, effectively ending the stupid argument. “George, can you please turn the car on and drive to the party?”

 

“Oh yes, your highness.” George mocked. “I’m sorry.”

 

Once the car was moving, Hermione turned her attention back to her phone while Ron started talking with Harry about the twins.

 

“Fred and George are already in college.” He stated.

 

“Yeah, you already told me.”

 

“Ron has this thing for repeating information.” George said.

 

“Just imagine how it will be when he gets old.” Fred added, and the other groaned, mumbling _oh my gods_ under his breath.

 

“Uh, I hate you.” Ron growled to the front seat. “Anyway, they are back here just for a while.”

 

“Yeah, Harry.” Fred turned on the passenger seat. “Just for the weekend.”

 

“Mom was missing us so much.” George said and Ron rolled his eyes, fake gagging. “And even if this is a high school party…”

 

“…with high school students…” Fred kept the phrase.

 

“…we’re going to remember the old times…”

 

“…getting so fucking drunk…”

 

“…and maybe a little high…”

 

“What’s the prejudice with high school?” Ron asked, interrupting his brothers.

 

“Get in college and you’ll see, little brother.” Fred answered.

 

“Okay!” George parked the car poorly in front of a big and modern house. “We are here!”

 

Parkinson’s house was big and imposing, colorful lights illuminating the high walls and the large garden. Clearly, there were a lot of people there, drinking and dancing to the loud music.

 

The five of them left the car, walking towards the house while receiving some side glares. Fred and George, though, mingled well with the crowd, smiling brightly and not caring about the teenagers that were glaring at them. Harry, Ron and Hermione advanced with cautious steps, walking behind the two older Weasley boys.

 

Inside the house it was hot and suffocating, bodies moving to the beat of the song without uniformity while, more often than not, they spilled their drinks on the floor or on other people’s clothes. They were so drunk, they didn’t even mind.

 

Harry wasn’t feeling the mood quite yet so he walked to the kitchen, trying to find something to drink. Ron and Hermione were with him too, luckily, while they tried to dodge the dancing corpses and the couples making out.

 

The alcohol was not really felt in the sweet drink, but Harry had his fair share of high school parties to drink too much just because it was sweet. The three teenagers left the kitchen and walked back to the living room, observing the already drunken people.

 

Slowly, as they sipped their drinks and the alcohol ran in their blood, they started moving slightly to the music, finally mingling together with the students they never talked in school.

 

But as several minutes and songs passed and people served them more drinks, Hermione started dancing closer to Ron while the boy rested his hands on her hips and waist. And sooner than expected, there were lips against lips in a hurried and passionate kiss.

 

Harry continued moving to the song, but he felt awkward and alone by his friends’ side. If he was with Cedric, he could be doing the same things and enjoying the closeness of a warm body against his. But his boyfriend was far away from him, miles away from him… and suddenly, Harry felt out of plane and utterly and completely alone, although there were several people around him.

 

Not wanting to stay by Ron and Hermione’s side while the couple made out, Harry left the living room and improvised dance floor searching for a bathroom. The alcohol made him want to pee so badly, so the boy walked through the long hallways, his numb and drunken body making the task even more difficult in the unknown house.

 

When he finally found what seemed to be a bathroom, Harry stumbled with the person that was leaving said bathroom. He looked up, locking eyes with grey ones. Light blond hair covered a pale forehead and the smirk on Malfoy’s lips only grew as he looked at Harry.

 

“Hey, Potter.” He said. “I see you exaggerated on the alcohol tonight.”

 

Harry scoffed and tried to get into the bathroom but Malfoy was easily blocking the door with his body. He smirked wilder at Harry’s attempt to get into the bathroom.

 

“Now, now Potter.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s with that attitude? You didn’t even said a ‘hi’ to me.”

 

“Hello, Malfoy. Lovely night, right?” Harry said sarcastically. “Can I use the bathroom?”

 

“That’s better.” The boy smiled, opening the way for Harry.

 

Harry didn’t thank the other; he just entered the bathroom in silence, wanting to avoid more words with Malfoy. But as he was going to close the door, a sudden force prevented him from doing so.

 

In the next second, Harry was pressed against the cold wall of the bathroom while a warm body pressed against his own. The boy looked in shock at the slightest taller boy, who looked down at him with a powerful and lusty gaze.

 

Harry gulped and Draco’s lips were on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys won't believe me if I say I will try to update quickly.


	7. Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I answered LCSR's comment saying that I would post this chapter in the weekend after I posted chapter 6. But college proved to be a bitch and I'm going crazy with the amount of things I have to do.   
> Anyway, I managed to finish this yesterday and now it's here. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Draco’s lips were hot and tasted like alcohol against his own. Draco sure knew how to kiss, because his lips and tongue moved skillfully and sensually around Harry’s mouth while the blond boy pinned Harry to the wall, his hands strong on his waist and on the nape of his neck.

 

Harry was so drunkenly lost that he let Draco ravish his mouth like he owned it. It was when Draco pushed their crotches together as he moved his hips slightly that Harry was back to his senses. What was he doing, kissing Draco Malfoy like that? Firstly, he had a boyfriend he loved dearly… And secondly, Draco was a fucking asshole. Harry didn’t want anything with him.

 

He pushed Draco away with force, making the boy stumble backwards until his hips met the bathroom counter. They starred at each other for long seconds without uttering a word, their heavy breathing filling the silence in the bathroom.

 

Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, swallowing his spit before walking towards the door.

 

“Stay away from me.” He said with an even voice, finally leaving a stunned Draco behind.

 

Harry made his way back to the party, completely forgetting about his urge to pee. He found that Ron and Hermione were still sucking face next to the living room where people danced messily. He looked around for a bit, but Fred and George were nowhere in sight.

 

Not wanting to stay there for longer, Harry took his phone from his pocket and texted a simple _‘I left the party early. See you on Monday’_ to Ron before actually leaving Parkinson’s house.

 

Harry didn’t live close to her house but not too far either. With the help of his cell phone’s GPS, the boy walked back home, walking steadily through desert and dark streets. He put his earphones when the silence of everything around him was too much to bear, putting on some music and trying to forget about the feeling of Draco’s lips over his.

 

It was so wrong, but so warm and soft. And at the same time, it was rushed and forced. Harry’s mind was still a bit dizzy about that kiss, because he couldn’t grasp the feelings behind it. He couldn’t understand what Draco wanted, what he himself wanted.

 

He turned up the volume when he caught himself thinking about the blond boy. Harry shook his head a bit, trying again to erase the memories of something unwanted.

 

He arrived at his house after turning right on a street, sighing in relief. The lights were all off, making Harry check the time on his cell phone. It wasn’t very late, but it was past midnight. He grabbed his keys and opened the front door quietly, not wanting to wake his parents up.

 

Harry threw himself of his bed when he entered his room, not really bothering to change his clothes or to pause the music still blasting on his ears through his earphones. He starred at the white ceiling, suddenly feeling his hips, and the back of his neck, and _his lips_ tingling madly. He almost touched his lips with the tip of his fingers, but images of Draco pushing him against the wall, and touching him, and _kissing him_ made Harry move his hand away quickly as if he was afraid of something.

 

He sat up in his bed, taking off his earphones and letting the silence fill his body. He breathed in and out, messing his hair over and over. Why couldn’t he forget about that damn kiss?

 

Harry turned his attention to his cell phone when the screen lit up, unlocking the device to see what he have received.

 

**Cedric:**

_I miss you, babe :(_

 

He just felt so, so guilt.

 

**~*~**

 

Draco was frozen for a good couple of minutes after Potter left the bathroom.

 

That kind of reaction was so unusual for him, people actually craved for his attention, not rejected it like that. Potter was probably playing hard to get, that was the only reasonable explanation in Draco’s mind.

 

Either way, he was very pissed. He left the bathroom after standing there doing nothing like an idiot and walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a shot of vodka. He took another after the first one, meeting Blaise’s amused eyes from the other side of the counter.

 

“Pissed?” His friend asked, being very observant about Draco’s facial expressions.

 

Draco just glared at him and sat on a stool, sighing a little. Blaise took the bottle of vodka and took a shot too. He groaned a bit at the strong drink, but his grin was back quickly as he sat in front of Draco.

 

“Ok, I’m all ears.” He said. “You can tell me all about your problems, darling.”

 

“What the fuck?” Draco spat back. “Why do you think I have something to tell you? Get lost!”

 

“Because you always try to push me away when something happened, but you actually want to tell me everything. Key word being ‘ _try’_.” Blaise finished, smiling mischievously all the time.

 

“There’s nothing to tell.” Draco answered, this time keeping his voice calm but his glare was unwavering.

 

Blaise smiled to himself, before taking a sip from another shot of vodka. Well, if Draco didn’t want to tell him the cause of his distress, Blaise thought he could mess up a little bit more with his friend’s emotions.

 

“What? Did you try to kiss Potter and he pushed you away?” He asked more to himself than to the other.

 

But when he got no answer from Draco, not even a harsh shove or a curse word, Blaise looked at his friend to find Draco starring at him wide eyed and with the most imperceptible blush on his pale cheeks. And when he understood that he was right about his little joke, Blaise couldn’t help but start laughing loudly at Draco’s fate _and face_.

 

That seemed to gain a reaction from Draco, who kicked Blaise on his hips and making the boy almost fall from the stool. His laugher didn’t falter for a good while, though, making Draco scowl and kick him repeatedly.

 

“You got to admit is kind of funny…” Blaise said, wiping his little tears from his eyes.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Don’t worry, buddy.” He said, then, more seriously. “He’s the one missing your gorgeous ass… And if he pushed you away after one kiss, then he’s definitely not worth the stress.”

 

Draco was not really listening to Blaise’s words, so he just nodded his head a few times to show he listened. Because the stress he had over Potter was definitely not over yet. When Draco wanted something, he would fight for it until he was able to get it.

 

And Potter would be no exception. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get back when I can, guys... Please put up with my lateness and bad written stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one chapter per week if I'm in a good mood. Sorry if it's too bad
> 
> Kisses and love!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! http://life-universe-and-everythingelse.tumblr.com/


End file.
